


Flirt

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Flirt

“Hey Jonah,” Walker said, poking Jonah’s side. 

“Hey Walker!” Jonah responded.

 

“You look really cute in that shirt,” Walker says nonchalantly, making Jonah’s breath catch in his throat.

 

“Thanks,” Jonah croaks, blushing.

 

“No, I mean like, really cute,” Walker continued.  
Jonah’s blush deepened. He looked away, not letting Walker see his face. 

 

Walker scooted closer to Jonah, resting his head on Jonah’s shoulder. 

 

They continue to chat for the rest of lunch, Jonah blushing even more when Walker wraps his arms around Jonah’s waist tiredly.

 

Eventually the bell rang, and Walker stood up, taking his arms from around Jonah, who frowned a bit, missing the warmth.

 

“Bye Jonah,” Walker says, quickly leaning down to kiss Jonah’s cheek. After that, he quickly walked away.

 

“Bye... Walker...” Jonah whispered, brushing his hand against his face where Walker’s lips touched him.


End file.
